Ghost Hunt: Hokkaido PRD
by CUPCAKE-L3VER
Summary: Because, when Mai first had saved the sixteen year old, she would have never thought he'd drag her into a world of spirits, haunted houses and magic. Well, life sure was full of surprises.


**Summary: **Because, when Mai first had saved the sixteen year old, she would have never thought he'd drag her into a world of spirits, haunted houses and magic. Well, life was sure full of surprises.

**Disclaimer:** ...Fan fiction people. As in FAN fiction.

**Ghost Hunt: Hokkaido PRD**

**Chapter 1. **

* * *

**X**

* * *

"He's lost too much blood!" a nurse─ or was that a doctor, rolled the youngster into the emergency room.

Mai sat in her bloodied middle school uniform outside the door, on the floor, her school bag clutched was to her chest and her legs folded under her. She was a wreck, and she hoped, she hoped to the _gods_, that this kid was going to make it.

She grasped her forehead with her palm, her head was really starting to hurt, all that stress couldn't be good for your body. "Miss?" a young woman, Mai assumed her a nurse, inquired gently, a towel in her hands.

"Ah, uh, yes?" Mai looked up a little startled, she had been so focused on watching the door, that she had almost totally forgotten the world around her, truly amazing, because it was really noisy.

The nurse handled her the towel, "I was thinking you might like to borrow the showers?" she suggested , her tone soft.

Mai looked up at the nurse, a pretty looking red-head, and gave her a puzzled look, "'Showers'?" she asked confused, before giving herself a once over.

She winced.

She was covered─ no, _bathed_ was more like it, in blood.

Not only was her once white and blue uniform entirely crimson, her hair was filled with dried blood, and skin─ it looked like she had been the victim of that accident. Perhaps she should accept the nurse's kind offer? But then again she wanted to be there, waiting outside the door for that boy.

After all, they had no ID on him, so they hadn't been able to contact his family. The poor souls, they had to be worried out of their minds. Mai looked at the door with a hurt expression, she was sure someone out there missed the poor boy.

Mai didn't notice, but the nurse's eyes softened, "He'll be fine, thanks to you, Miss." the nurse commented, making Mai look at her surprised. "He must have been born under a lucky star," she supplied before leaving the towel next to Mai.

Mai starred at the white towel for what felt like a million years, "You don't have to take my offer up right away," the nurse said, "but, when that boy awakes, I'm sure he'd like to meet his savior, in a clean set of clothes, washed off from his blood."

Mai looked at the nurse thoughtfully, "...Okay," she said giving the nurse a thankful smile.

The nurse smiled and left, leaving Mai to her own thoughts.

Thoughts of that boy with the marine blue, almost black, eyes.

How had he ended like that? She knew for a fact that he had been hit by a car, but who in their right mind would just leave a living person to bleed to death on the street? It was just too cruel and inhumane.

It had been a clear coincidence that she had taken that way home today, it was a short cut one of her new girl friends from school had told her about, she had moved to Hokkaido recently, three weeks ago, and therefore was still becoming acquainted with her neighborhood. She had seen him by accident too, because she had chose to walk alongside the road and not in the forest path, they were supposed to be equally fast, but it had been raining and the forest path was covered in grass, grass Mai rather not have drench her shoes and socks. The road it was.

When she had laid eyes on him she had thought he was a fallen angel, he was so beautiful, Mai was not one to drool over guys, but even she could see this man was gorgeous, the moon light added even more to his attractiveness. Then she had noticed the dark liquid he was surrounded by, it had been hard to see the color in the dark, and panic hit her, her earlier thoughts of keeping her uniform dry and neat was forgotten as she practically fell to the ground to check his pulse and do every first aid technique she knew.

For once Mai had been glad for having her cell phone on her body.

It could have cost his life if she hadn't.

Mai looked up, her eyes hitting the clock on the wall, the course of the constant tick- and taking sounds. It was almost one o'clock in the morning, which meant it had been almost two hours since he went to surgery, two and a half hours since she found him bleeding to death, three hours since she had started her walk home from Rin's place.

She had been so content on going home to get a good night of sleep, they had school tomorrow after all.

She wasn't sleepy now. Not at all. It was probably the adrenalin that had kicked in from the shock, but she was sure she'd become tired sooner or later─

Which meant she could surely forget all about going to school tomorrow. She'd be way too tired to even open her eyes, she was sure.

A loud click sound was heard, and Mai's eyes was practically drown towards the door.

It was a doctor, and he was coming towards her. "Is he okay?" she almost jumped to her feet just to ask.

The doctor smiled gently at her, "The young man is fine, dear," he assured her, "He survived, but barely. We're almost sudden he won't have any long-term physical damage from the accident, I can't guarantee he won't have any mentally damages though."

Mai gave a look of relief mixed with worry, "Oh..."

The doctor nodded in agreement, "He'll have to be placed under supervision in the hospital for awhile, before we can release him though." the doctor added.

Mai had already kind of suspected that.

How many people got run over by a car, just to walk home the next day? Not anyone Mai knew of at least.

"We are hoping he'll be able to provide us with his family's contact information once he awakes," the door behind him was opened, and out, in a white hospital bed, came the boy.

He was soundly asleep, like when she had found him earlier, the two had yet to exchange a single word.

Two male nurses drove him futher down the hall, Mai looked at them alarmed, ready to graph her bag and follow them, scared she'd lose sight of him. The doctor placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder before she could do anything though, "I know one of my nurses came with a offer for you to shower, please accept it, afterwards I'll bring you to his ward, is that alright with you?"

Mai nodded at the doctor, accepting, "...I'd like that." she smiled warmly.

* * *

**X**

* * *

"Just in here." the doctor had kept his promise, as soon as she had finished showering, she had been provided with a set of hospital clothing, she couldn't very well wear her own as it was still drenched in blood, and had been led straight to the hospital room of the boy.

He looked so peaceful like that, almost as if he was sleeping, well he was but not really. It was the anesthesia, and not himself that had kept him out so far, the doctor had told her he'd surly awake in the morning or the day after. "The doctor made sure that a bed was prepared for you, Miss, so if you'd like use it." the nurse, whom Mai had almost forgotten about gestured towards an bed, identical to the one the boy was sleeping in, "Now, I'll have to be on my way," the nurse excused herself and left.

Mai walked over towards the boy, who she was quite sure she couldn't really call a boy, he looked to be her age, or perhaps a little older? Either way, he was around the fifteen years of age, she was almost sure.

Mai let her fingers trail across the poor boy's─ _teen's_, bruised face, before gently shoving some of his dark hair behind his ears. "I wonder..." Mai whispered in a voice that was almost uncharacteristic for her, "...Who are you?"

She placed a hand over her chest, somehow she felt such a sadness coming from him.

She placed her other hand above his heart, and felt a sting, almost as if she had touched a small lightning.

The sting spread, and suddenly she was in great pain all over, she gritted her teeth, and finally managed to rip her arm away, ending up stumbling several steps back, falling into her own bed.

She was flustered and sweaty, and it hurt. It hurt so much, all over, she wanted to scream but she couldn't. It was as if her vocal chords didn't work.

She was pressed into unconsciousness by the horrible pain.

She glanced over at the teen with one eye hardly open, "Gene...!" she rasped out, one hand extended towards his sleeping form, before falling unconscious.


End file.
